THE Legend of Zelda DARK Triforce
by NaotaFace
Summary: A new Jorney
1. Chaper 1 and new jorney

Chapter 1: A New Journey  
  
Kokiri Forest a while after the battle between Link and Ganondorf and just after the battle between Link and Majora. Link had found his beloved and invaluable friend whom part ways after their heroic victory over Ganondorf. This friend was his fairy partner Navi. They had returned to Hyrule a week after the defeat of Majora. Link resumed his normal life but a year after they got back Link started having nightmares, which was his first time after he defeated Ganondorf so he thought it was strange. The nightmares began with Link finding himself in a mist of a terrible storm. He would see Hyrule castle in front of him after that a flash of lighting and then a black hole opening bigger and bigger in the sky then a shadowy figured dropped from it and crashed to the ground. Link walked toward him only to find that it was his worse enemy Ganondorf back from the Sacred Realm. Link quickly grabbed his sword and started to slash Ganondorf but to his surprise nothing happened and Ganondorf transformed into Ganon and Link would awaken. Link usually played with his friends now that he had a fairy but when he was alone with Navi he would discuss his nightmare with Navi and think of reasons why he would get them.  
  
"Navi do you think my nightmares will come true and Ganondorf will come back I mean last time I had nightmares they came true?" Link asked as he was practicing with his Gilded Sword.  
  
"Remember Link, Ganondorf lost his Triforce after his defeat so how would he get back here or even transform into Ganon again. We beat him before and we'll do it again if he comes back now forget about it" Navi answered flying around Link.  
  
Now each night went by leaving Link frustrated and terrified from his nightmare and not once did he forget about Ganondorf. One day Link went to the sprout of the Great Deku Tree for advice.  
  
"Please speak Link something troubles you and is it some kind of nightmare?" questioned the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Well, um yes I've been having these nightmares of Ganondorf coming back from the Sacred Realm and being invincible, so what should I do about it?" asked Link as he sat down waiting for an answer.  
  
"I can't tell you what to do but my advice is to follow your heart just like you've always done." replied the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Link was still young so it didn't quite make sense to him but he didn't care because he knew he would figure it out in due time. Link went back to his tree house to think about it and the next morning he decided to leave on a journey to see his secret crush Zelda to tell her of his troubles and to see old friends. He was waiting a few minutes on the bridge for his lifelong friend Saria to say goodbye but she had been avoiding him ever since she heard his tales of his adventures and especially Zelda. In the corner of the log tunnel stood a short dark green haired Kokiri girl with a tear in her eyes whispering "good bye Link may good fortune be with you and come back to me soon...."  
  
Link had not forgot the monsters that filled this land so he brought his Gilded Sword and Deku Shield and other fighting supplies that he gathered from his last two adventures. A few minutes after leaving Kokiri Forest Link had already engage in a battle against a big Pea Hat (a big vegetable- like thing with spinning blades). Link quickly drew back his bow and arrows and fired three at a time all with a direct hit from all his arrows because of his past experience from his adventures. The battle was over before it had begun and Link walked onwards.  
  
"Where are you going Link didn't you wanted to see Princess Zelda?" Navi asked worriedly.  
  
"Just going to see old friends from our adventure." Link replied wishing that he had had said goodbye to Saria before he left.  
  
"Who?" Navi wondered keeping up with Link.  
  
"Malon (the ranch girl) and our helpful friend Epona (the horse). I think it'll be easier if we rode to the castle." Link answered resting his eyes.  
  
"Because you where riding Epona in your dreams?" Navi questioned waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, um yes it was in my dream but I also think that we would get there faster and I was going to see Malon anyways." Link replied dashing towards the ranch.  
  
Link walked in and was welcomed by Talon (Malon's dad and owner of the ranch). Even though at the end of the adventure with Ganondorf Link went back in time to when he first saw Princess Zelda and only him and Zelda and also Navi remembered what happened, Link and Navi decided to go around and help those in need before they parted away.  
  
"Link! Navi! Please come in we were just about to eat and have a lot of catching up to do," Talon spoke as he walked them to his new logged built house to the upper right of the houses on the right at the entrance to the ranch. "So I see you found your lost friend Navi, how are you doing Navi? Its good to see you again." They met up with Malon and talked around the dinner table about old times and stuff. "So what brings you two here?"  
  
"Oh it's um." Link answered afraid he might scare them off.  
  
"It's his dreams or nightmares I should say." so Navi told them the whole story. Everyone was stunned except Malon who spoke up.  
  
"Don't worry everyone, Link will find a way, just like he did before."  
  
"Thanks Malon." Everyone went off to bed and slept with a cold feeling. All even Link but one person went to sleep with a warm feeling and that person was Malon.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
So I know my first chapter sucks but it's my first fan fic so give me a chance and review mine pleasssssssse. I just want one review to continue. The next chapter Dreams and Reality. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Reality

"Ahhh!" Link woke up in a puddle of his own sweat from his horrible recurring nightmare of the return of the King of Thieves Ganondorf. It was midnight and all was asleep accept for Link and Navi. "Come on Navi we have to start early if we want to get to Goron City during the day," Link spoke in a quiet tone trying not to wake anyone.  
  
"But do we want to even want to get to Goron City, I mean what are we going there for.aren't we seeing Princess Zelda?" Navi spoke back to in a quiet tone.  
  
"Well.I also want to see all of our old friends." Link spoke as if he was trying to hide something.  
  
"And." Navi spoke back knowing Link was trying to hide something.  
  
"Well I think we should be ready jus in case it does happen," Link replied. "I will become the Hero of Time once again if I have to."  
  
"You mean your going to ask for the Spiritual Stone the Goron's Ruby, but that means we have to visit Princess Ruto (the Zora Princess) for the Zora's Sapphire, not to mention we'll have to ride back to Kokiri Forest for the remaining one Kokiri's Emerald," Navi asked as Link wrote a letter to explain why they had to leave so early and why they needed Epona with them on this journey.  
  
"Umm yes and no," Link sort of answered back. "We will visit Princess Ruto for the Zora's Sapphire but we won't need to go all the way back to Kokiri Forest because I asked the Great Deku Tree for the Kokiri's Emerald before we left. They were then on their way. Link first set Epona free and let Epona into the lands of Hyrule.  
  
"Link shouldn't you be riding on Epona to get there faster?" Navi asked wondering why he didn't ride Epona as the started walking to the village. With no reply Navi just followed Link to the Village. They reached the front of the stairs to the Kakariko Village. Suddenly they heard strange sounds coming from the ground. Suddenly ten unknown creatures erupted from the ground. They were the Stalchilds (the walking skeletons). Link's eyes moved from end to end and he count a dozen of those Stalchilds but all Link did was confidently drew his Glided Sword ad slashed away, with three slashes the skeletons evaporated in a blue smoked and Link walked on with a satisfied grin on his face. Link was stopped at the gate to Death Mountain by the guard. Link was puzzled by why the guard isn't letting him pass since he has already gave a note to Link and Link showed it to him last time. It all came clear when Link found out that it was a new guard and the old one quit.  
  
"Guess we'll have to go back to Hyrule Castle and ask the princess for another note," Navi told Link as Link just walked over to the corner.  
  
"Don't worry I got a plan to get pass and I wanted to show you this for a long time, I guess I forgot," Link said as he pull out his Stone Mask. Once it had touch his face Link ran pass the guard and Navi followed behind puzzled by why the guard didn't stop him. Link explains everything to Navi about the masks as the walked up Death Mountain and destroyed many Tektites (blue spider-like creatures) with his all new and strong Glided Sword. Finally Link had reached the Goron City and found his "sworn brother " Darunia (leader of the Gorons). Over the blazing fire Link had told his story and his troubles to Darunia and had asked for the Gorons most prized possession the Goron's Ruby. Link was soon shocked to find out that Darunia has given back the ruby to his older brother Kaisa that hated Link for he was not a Goron. Darunia explained to both Link for why the reason his brother isn't as polite to other races as he once was which was because once he was a kind as a baby until the day he meant Ganondorf and was sealed away in the dungeon to endures pain and suffering for not handing over the ruby and for not telling him where he had hidden the ruby, then Darunia explained the situation to his brother Kaisa for Link but needless to say it didn't work. Link found out that Kaisa loved to participate in Goron Races. This gave Link a great idea. As he pulled out what seemed to be the Goron Mask and transformed right before Darunia's face.  
  
"We truly are brothers now Link. Good luck!" Darunia said as Goron Link ran off to find Kaisa. Once Link found Kaisa he introduced himself as Darmani and found Kaisa to be pretty nice to him. Darmani and Kaisa got along great and they had learn much of each other. Darmani told Kaisa that he was searching for a stone called the Goron's Ruby in order to save his home and many others too. Although the stone was precious to Kaisa he couldn't say no to a Goron in need but he though Darmani should prove himself worthy of the stone so a race has been scheduled tomorrow morning and the prize is the Goron Ruby and with more than fifteen Gorons competing Link can't afford to screw up.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!" was all Darmani could hear as he prepared to race with even his sworn brother Darunia competing. The track was like the exact same as the one he had raced on in the Goron Village back in Termina but there were sharper turns, more bumps on the track, and worst of all the track was more than double the one in Goron Village. Boom! All the Gorons were off coming in the lead was Kaisa and shortly following was his brother Darunia but Darmani wasn't far behind in fifth place. Kaisa wasthe fastest one on the track and he was also the toughest one smashing into everyone and knocking them off balance. The great rivalry between Kaisa and his brother was just beginning for they were at a draw for the moment both of them trying to knock each other off balance. Suddenly Darmani rush by though both Kaisa and Darunia almost knocking them both off balance but with a sudden burst of speed Kaisa rushed Darmani at full speed, which is powerful enough to take Darmani out of this race. Link could tell that Kaisa was closing on him fast and he began to think of a way to dodge Kaisa but time was up and with Kaisa an meter away Darmani instantly unleashed his spikes throwing himself into the air and dodging Kaisa's assault which led to Kaisa smashing into the mountainside at top speed. But the race wasn't over yet with Darunia catching up with three other Gorons, and Kaisa getting back on the track. With his spikes Darmani steered himself easily though the sharp turns and narrow passages and at the same time digging deep ditches in the ground so when the other Gorons come it'll knock them off balance or slow them down. There were only three Gorons left near the finish in first was Darmani and coming in close from behind was both Kaisa and Darunia about ten meters away. In an instant Darmani experienced a sudden drop in speed and then it hit him, he was using to much energy and wasn't use to the length of a race this long. Darmani will soon run completely out of energy and he had to think of a way to get an extra boost to the finish line for it was only five meters away. Without a trace of hope Darmani launched his spikes out while at an angle just before Kaisa almost passed him and was left right in front of Kaisa. In that instant Darmani was struck by what seem to be a bolt of lighting and Darmani flew at an amazing rate over the finish line and slammed into the mountainside. When Darmani got up he removed his mask in front of all to see and revealed that it was Link. Although all expected Kaisa to be furious, Kaisa wasn't as he walked toward Link and handed him the Goron's Ruby and said.  
  
"Sorry Link, ever since Ganondorf locked me up I thought all races but Gorons were just like Ganondorf. Now go on with your quest and rid this world of Ganondorf once again my new found friend." With that Link sprinted toward to village and from there to find the third Spiritual Stone in the Zora's Domain. Link finally made it and when he found Princess Ruto playing in the back with Jabu-Jabu he asked her for the Zora's Sapphire but she told him how she can only give to the man she was going to marry but she said she would give it to Link if he would marry her when he comes back. Sadly Link had to agree again and with that he toke off to the castle. It was too late for Link had found himself in a mist of a terrible storm, he saw Hyrule Castle in front of him and then a flash of lighting and finally the black hole opening bigger and bigger in the sky then a shadowy figured dropped from it and crashed to the ground. Link walked toward him knowing and fearing what he was about to find and he found that it was his worse enemy Ganondorf back from the Sacred Realm and all Link could do was look in terror but he quickly got out his sword and started swinging, slashing, stabbing, and chopping away at Ganondorf but all this did was scratch his armour. With a blast of shining purple light, Link was blasted away.  
  
"Finally boy I will finish this for good," Ganondorf said with a snarling evil grin. He charged up another magic blast to the size of Link and he blasted it aimed right at Link that was unable to protect himself at the time........................................................................ ..................................................... ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........................  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........................  
  
............................................................................ ................................................................... Clonk! And the blast was deflected away from Link but by whom? Link looked up to find a shadowy figure holding a double-bladed axe in his right hands and two lights circling around him. Who could it be? 


	3. Chapter 3 Friend or Foe

Chapter 3: Friend of Foe With his heart pounding, head spinning in wonder, and body filled with pain all Link could do was look up in hopes that his savoir was a friend. Links head was filled with millions of questions of his mysterious savoir but something about the two lights circling about the shadowy figure comforted Link. The figure was clothed in a scarecrow like costume and as Link look up towards the face he could see................ THE SKULL KID (person who wore Majora's Mask)!!! It was his old friend and once adversary from Termia (the land in which Link found out about Majora's Mask. Suddenly Link's mind snapped back into his warrior self and with a plan already thought out, Link seized the opportunity caused by the confusion of Skull Kid's arrival. Link popped up by Skull Kid and suddenly cast the Nayru's Love spell protecting him and Skull Kid from all harm for a short while. After Link calmly pulled out his Ocarina and started playing the Preluòe Of Light (melody that brings them to the Temple Of Time). That same moment Link was watching Ganondorf very carefully but all Ganondorf did was smile. Just a moment before Link and Skull Kid were going to teleport "Run boy run all your doing is delaying the worst. HA HA HA HA HA." The next moment Link and Skull Kid were in the Temple Of Time. As they made their way to Princess Zelda Link was filled with questions for his old friend.  
  
Introductions were made around and when all greetings were done, Skull Kid explained the reason why he was in Hyrule was that Tatl (Links fairy in the battle against Majora) and Tael (Tatl's brother the purple fairy) has sense that Link was in trouble. Along the way Link also update Skull Kid on the situation that was at hand with all Link had knowledge of but this didn't seem to trouble Skull Kid one bit, actually he was just grinning and seem to treat this like a little adventure. "Link don't worry if you beat him you'll do it again and remember you saved Termia and defeated Majora, I mean your probably the most powerful boy in the world if anyone can do it's you." This comforted Link a lot and Link just smiled back in thanks that his friend would put so much trust in him.  
  
When they reached Zelda they were taken back by how much Zelda knew. She took out an old scroll and started to read it. "A LONG TIME AGO... Before Life began, before the world had form, three golden Goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of Power, Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farores rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law. These three great Goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving the golden sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's Providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land. Then came Atohate, the goddess of Darkness. Atohate corrupted life with her dark heart spreading evil throughout the world. Banished by Din, Nayru, and Farores to the Sacred Realm for what she had done. Leaving the dark Triforce, Atohate returned to the darkness from which she created." Zelda rolled up the scroll and placed it back in the cabinet in which she had found it in. "It is said that the dark Triforce's power is equal to that of all the other three's power combined." Zelda spoke as she watched the faces of the two companions Link and Skull Kid turn to shock.  
  
"YOUR SAYING THAT THERE'S NOWAY WE CAN WIN!!!" the Skull Kid lashed out at the princess in a voice that seemed desperate.  
  
"Calm down there's always a way just that this one is harder to find," Link replied softly and turned to a state of deep thought.  
  
Finally Zelda spoke up "We defeat him the same way we did last time but we this time we will have to also find a way to take that dark Triforce away from him, Link you must go and take the Master Sword, save us again Link. please." With that Link gave a nod and was off. No sooner was he stopped dead in his tracks by the arrival of Impa (Zelda's sworn protector).  
  
"Princess I suggest that you make plans before taking off."  
  
"She's right you guys will have to survive for seven years before I can be of any help to you," Link said as he turned towards Skull Kid. "Thanks for all your help but Hyrule is my home not yours, I can't ask more of you."  
  
"Hey you saved my home and I give you my word that I will do the same," Skull Kid replied with a smirk on his face. "I will head back to Termia and train while I wait."  
  
"Ok we will meet in the Temple Of Time seven years from now, good luck," Link agreed and was off. Suddenly a guard ran up to them "Princess a powerful mage is attacking us you must leave immediately."  
  
With that they were off on their quest, each with their own path to walk and each with their own purpose that only they can fulfil in this quest. Each with their own destiny.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Well after like years I've decided to stop being lazy and finish this fan fiction so I hope you like this chapter. How come barely anyone's leaving a review : ( too bad. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else heheheehhehehehehehehehehehe................................ 


	4. Chapter 4 The Hero of Time's Rebirth

Chapter 4: The Hero of Time's Rebirth Thundering on the footsteps of the Temple Of Time, Link raced towards the entrance. Resting the Spiritual Stones on the altar and with the Song Of Time, the door to the Pedestal Of Time was revealed. Driven into the pedestal was the Master Sword, which could be removed only by the chosen one... THE HERO OF TIME. Strolling towards the Master Sword, Link was having second thoughts about becoming the Hero Of Time again. This time he was facing a even stronger evil, he remembered how much power Ganondorf possessed with the Triforce Of Power, but now with the Dark Triforce... could Link possibly win? Flooding thought Link's mind were memories of the very beginning of this adventure. Dropping to his knees, Link was trembling fearfully, "How... How can... How can... I... do this..." shuttered Link as a tear dripped down has cheek, slowly falling to the floor. Splash, then followed by many other tears, Link seemed to be lost in time for nothing seemed to grip the attention of Link. Navi was doing all she could to get Link's attention but nothing could snap the warrior's state of mind, for the only person now that could help the Hero Of Time was Link himself. Running through Link was fear, the fear that he couldn't win, the fear that he couldn't save all that he loved from Ganondorf, the fear of..... The Dark Triforce. Fading into his memories, Link remembered his first adventure, the first time he became the Hero Of Time, it was like nothing to described in words but back then, Link felt happiness and it was like a fun game to him, even when it came down to the final battle between him and Ganon, Link never felt fear but now its was different. Brought to the very beginning of this adventure, it all started with the dreams, or actually to say nightmares, nightmares that frightened Link, nightmares foretelling Ganondorf's arrival and his newly possessed power of the Dark Triforce. Continuing to the point where all his assumptions came true, when Link had found himself in a mist of a terrible storm, he saw Hyrule Castle in front of him and then a flash of lighting and finally the black hole opening bigger and bigger in the sky then a shadowy figured dropped from it and crashed to the ground, Link's attacks didn't do a thing to Ganondorf, this was when Link found out... found out that Ganondorf was invincible and from that Link concluded that he couldn't possibly win. Followed up by the meeting with Zelda, the very meeting that delivered the final blow to what was little left of Link's courage at that time, with these words from Princess Zelda's mouth "It is said that the dark Triforce's power is equal to that of all the other three's power combined..." and that was all, it took all Link had to pretend nothing was wrong, but deep inside his heart was filled with fear. Fear, that was what was left inside Link, fear had finally penetrated Link's courage and crippled Link's heart, after all this time, the Hero Of Time finally felt true fear and it was Ganondorf who had put this fear into Link, so in a way you could say this was Ganondorf's victory over Link. Why... Link kept asking himself this question "Why me... Why must I bare this responsibly... Why was I of all people chosen to be... The Hero Of Time... Why are so many people relying on me, how can they just trust me like that..." Instantly thoughts of his friends snapped into Link's mind, Saria, Malon, Darunia, Kaisa, Ruto, Skull Kid, Tatl, Tael, Navi, Zelda and many others believed in him and that was all it took to give Link the courage he needed. {"Remember Link, Ganondorf lost his Triforce after his defeat so how would he get back here or even transform into Ganon again. We beat him before and we will do it again if he comes back now forget about it"-Navi, "Don't worry everyone, Link will find a way, just like he did before."-Malon, "Link don't worry if you beat him you'll do it again and remember you saved Termia and defeated Majora, I mean your probably the most powerful boy in the world if anyone can do it's you."-Skull Kid, "We defeat him the same way we did last time but we this time we will have to also find a way to take that dark Triforce away from him, Link you must go and take the Master Sword, save us again Link... please."-Zelda}, now he knew why his friends believed in him and started to believe in himself too, these comments and his friends are what makes Link so courageous and as long as he remembers them, he will believe and fight, for his friends, for all he cares for, and for what's right. Pulling himself up, Link knew, he knew that courage was truly the most powerful thing you can have and that was why he was going to bare the Triforce Of Courage for he relied on courage to give him power and that is how he will win. For the first time after the nightmares Link felt like his old self, he felt like the courageous boy waging battles across time, and finally fulfilled his heroic destiny. Determination was shining within Link's eyes instead of fearful tears and with a small grin, Link paced towards the Master Sword and gripped it in both hands. "I am the Hero Of Time, I BELIEVE IN MYSELF!" and with that, Link thrust the Master Sword out, while blue light danced about.  
  
******************************************************* Initially the title was only suppose to mean Link pulls out the sword but I guess I got carried away with the conflict against himself. I know this chapter is kind of like a drama and so I'll try to remember to add in some action in the other chapters coming. Again please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter Reunion Of Friends 


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion of Friends

Chapter 5: Reunion of Friends Snapping his eyes open, Link immediately sensed that he was different, he laid in the Chamber Of Sages before Rauru (sage to the Temple Of Light). Feeling his face and looking down at his hands, Link knew he was no longer a little boy, he was a man, a man chosen by time itself to be its champion, he was the Hero Of Time. Rauru raised his right arm and into Link's hands fell the Light Medallion, and with a nod Link was back at the Temple Of Time. Chills ran through Link as he looked around, nothing, no one, he remembered the last time Sheik (does anyone really not know who she is???) was there to greet him but where was she now. Suddenly it hit Link, Kakariko Village, she must be there, it was Impa's home town. Racing out of the Temple Of Time, Link was greeted with a brown and dead town, and five ReDeads (skeletal creatures that freeze people and sucks the life of the victims), Link was frozen by the ReDeads as they strayed towards him, once within range Link broke free and let out a charged spin attack disintegrating his enemies. Once outside, Link played Epona's Song to see a big broad hoarse racing towards him. Hurrying to Kakariko Village, Link took view of his new surroundings to find Death Mountain wearing a crown of fire, a destroyed Hyrule Castle, and a dark gloomy land before him. Stumbling up the footsteps towards Kakariko Village, Link reached the village to find it in flames. Followed up by a unseen heavy blow to Link's body, Link flew and crashed into the wall nearby and flying by was the body of Sheik who'd also flew into the wall. Instinct told Link the enemy he was up against, reaching behind his shield he could only hope that he still possessed the item he was seeking... Yes! It was there, quickly pulling it out, Link cast the magical properties of the Lens Of Truth (don't ask me how he fits all his items back there but if anyone got any ideas please leave it in the review) and before Link floated the figure of Bongo Bongo (the final boss in the Shadow Temple in OOT), the shadow that plagued Kakariko Village. Twice the size of our hero and with his gigantic hands, he took another swoop at Link but with a swift roll to the right, Link was able to dodge the blow. Peering into the giant's only fiery red eye, Link drew his bow and an arrow. Grinning like crazy, Link took careful aim and infused the arrow with the magical essence of light. Soaring through the air and with the expansion of yellow light on impact, it was clear that the arrow had found its mark. Rampaging through the village like crazy Bongo Bongo had disappeared from Link's sight, which was fine for at the moment the only thing to Link's attention was Sheik. Link hurried to Sheik and pulled out a bottle of a fairy, the fairy flew around Sheik leaving a trial of magical dust that had head Sheik to perfect health. "Together again," Link smiled, "don't worry I took care of the monster now lets get going, we still need to find Skull Kid."  
  
"Right..." they lock eyes to what seemed like an eternity, Link's passionate dark blue eyes to Sheik's burning pure red eyes (makes you think, why does Sheik have red eyes and Zelda blue, I think it's because when Zelda transforms into Sheik, she is full of anger and hatred, well tell me what you think), "I'm fine, lets go." Hopping onto Epona, both Link and Sheik rode her at full speed to the Lost Woods, the first place Link met Skull Kid. Galloping across the land like the wind, Epona arrived at the to Kokiri Forest when suddenly a huge shadow fell over them. Their eyes followed the shadow to it's base. Link let out a huge sigh...  
  
"Hoo hoot! Well, it looks like we meet again oh Hero Of Time. With Ganondorf's new power, the temples will have a NEW SURPISE! So beware. You'll find what your seeking in what is lost and be sure that you not just seek but save..." With that Kaepora Gaebora (the wise old owl that kept a close watch over Link and occasionally swooping down to give advice or to me annoy) shot up in the air and flew off.  
  
Entering into Kokiri Forest, they found Deku Babas (the man eating plants) and Deku Scrubs (the plants that shoot seeds) waiting for them, but it didn't take much effort for Epona to trample them all. Glaring at the scene that is his home, Link knew that this would all be gone if he didn't defeat Ganondorf. Taking off into the Lost Woods, Link and Sheik started crying for their friend. Drawn by a faint sound, they arrived to find five Moblins (giant piggish bulldog like warriors carrying spears) circling around someone, drawing out his sword Link easily wiped out the Moblins with their backs turned and before Link and Sheik was a figure only an inch or two taller, he was much more muscular than Link but from his scarecrow outfit and the huge double bladed axe, Link knew it was his old friend. "All together again..." Link uttered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** God I'm feeling so lazy lately oh well. People all I'm asking is for a single review is that so much well... Keep looking for the next chapter Fiery In Forest Temple. 


	6. Chapter 6: Fiery in Forest Temple

Chapter 6: Fiery in Forest Temple  
  
Continuing to chat away, the friends Link and Skull Kid completely forgot the situation they were in. Flowing through the Lost Woods was the beautiful sound of birds chirping, which resembled Saria's Song. Upon hearing the melody, Link's mind jumped back to reality and remembering the fact that Saria was in trouble, Link pulled out his ocarina. Receiving nods from both Sheik and Skull Kid, Link began to play the Minuet Of Forest (melody that transports them to the Scared Forest Meadow). Particles of shining deep green lights circled the group and in a flash, they disappeared and the particles flew off. In a blink, they reappeared in the Scared Forest Meadow, standing on the Triforce pedestal. Taking out his Hookshot (the weapon that shoots arrow-hook with a chain attached), Link signalled to his friends to grab on as he aimed the hook guided by the magical ruby sight, at a branch overhanging the entrance to the Forest Temple. With the release of the Hookshot, the group took off like a shot as they were pulled by the Hookshot up toward the entrance. Striding through the entrance to the front lawn of the Forest Temple, they were greeted by two Wolfos (werewolf like creatures) but even the mighty hide of the Wolfos could not withstand the might of Skull Kids axe and with one swift swing, he had demolished the two Wolfos. Gazing at the ancient temple, it seemed to have stood empty for many ages but Link knew better, he knew that the temple had been once again claimed by the minions of Ganondorf. Climbing up the vines to a tree, and from there following the branch and jumping to the next tree, Link opened up a small treasure chest to find a small key, hopping down with a smirk on his face, Link had already gone through this once before and with all the knowledge from his past future, Link knew everything about the ancient temple and whatever lies inside. Entering the temple, Link sensed ominous forces gathered to thwart his quest, and felt watchful eyes as he moved forward but as much as he wanted to turn back, Link knew that Saria and everyone else needed his help, and so he pressed on into the gloom. In the long dark hallway, Link stopped to raise his Hookshot and without even a glace upward, he release the hook and down came a Skulltula vanishing into blue flames. Leading the way, Link had lead them through the hallway to the central chamber where they witnessed four Poes (ghost creatures), a red, blue, green and purple one, stealing the flames from the four torches in the middle and there he stopped, here he consulted with his friends and came up with a plan and there the three of them split off onto their missions.  
  
Passing straight through the central chamber, Skull Kid climbed the steps to find a door and beyond the door was a short narrow hallway followed by patrolling Fire Bubble (flaming blue skulls). It rushed Skull Kid but with his axe to shied him, he quickly finished off the minion and continued to the next room. Welcomed by two furious Stalfos (skeleton knights) that attacked in tandem, Skull Kid had to be careful to keep from being caught between the two, but every now and then when he saw his chance and aided by the two fairies, Skull Kid hacked away at the unprotected areas of the Stalfo until it's bones were scattered. Sweeping in from behind, the other Stalfo caught Skull Kid in the left rib but in his moment of hesitation, Skull Kid gave a mighty swing to the Stalfo which completely desolated it. Limping over to the small treasure chest that appeared, Skull Kid pull out a small key, then proceeded over to the corner and smashed a jar containing a fairy, which magically and instantly healed his wound.  
  
Dashing across the central chamber, Sheik came to a carved block, she pulled out her small golden harp and began to play the Song Of Time and with sky blue lights surrounding the block, it vanished to reveal a door to the inner court. Entering the inner court, it seem like a beautiful inside garden with a tiny island surrounded by dark blue water connected to a bridge on the other side but aside from the beauty, there was also the minions of Ganondorf that took their place inside the court. Snapping at Sheik with their huge man-eating jaws were five Deku Babas, but with Sheik's amazing speed, agility and reflexes, she effortlessly dodged all incoming assaults. Sending furious and swift kicks at the Deku Babas, Sheik had obliterated them in no time, she turned to see an incoming Deku Seed (a plant seed that sends a flash of light and stuns enemies when thrown) no more than a feet away. Passing right through Sheik, the seed land against the door with a loud crack, Sheik moved so fast that she had left an image, she was now on top of the Octorok (octopus like creatures that shoot Deku Seeds kind of like the water versions of Deku Scrubs), and with a snap of her heel against the head of the Octorok, she leaped off onto the bridge as the Octorok faded into the misty blue water. Sheik directed her eyes to a hole in the wall across the bridge, and with a Deku Seed causing a flash of light, Sheik was in the hole and so she pressed on into a small room guarded by a Fire Bubble. With a mighty round-house kick, the Fire Bubble fell, and Sheik continued over through a door to find herself on a balcony of another inner court practically identical to the first but this one didn't have the bridge. Crack! And with that flash of light from the Deku Seed, Sheik once again disappeared and reappeared on the balcony next to the one she was on, then she stepped on a switch and saw the water in a well drain away. Leaping into the well, Sheik found herself in a damp, dark, and cool underground corridor and at the other end of the long narrow corridor was a treasure chest containing a small key.  
  
Strolling confidently to the first door on his left, Link used the small key he had found outside earlier to entered into a short empty hallway, stepping into the next room, Link was faced with a score of Fire Bubbles, drawing his sword, Link readied himself while the score of Fire Bubbles surrounded him. At the start of the rush, Link unleashed his magical spin attack and with the wide circular orange light, he completely wiped out the score of Fire Bubbles. In this room there was a puzzle, a puzzle of which Link knew, Link knew that he would have to move two large blocks into their proper positions to continue on, and so began the solving of the puzzle. Finally finished moving the first block into place, all Link had to do was move the last block to the corner in front of him, but the huge block gave Link a harsh time, but suddenly the block started to feel lighter, and so Link pushed it to the end easily as a hallow crate. Only when Link turned around, did he realized that he had received help from his friends Sheik and Skull Kid. After climbing a few ladders, they reached a wide room with two Fire Bubbles which were disposed of quickly, they entered the door into the next room, to find themselves in a twisted corridor, but they pressed on and emerged in a strange room with a pillar in the middle. Signalling to his friends to wait, Link hopped to the cliff, and a moment later a huge shadow dropped over Link and as the shadow shrank, Link jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the Wallmaster (a huge hand), Link finished off the Wallmaster and hopped over to the locked door. Join by his friends, Link proceeded and opened the door with Skull Kid's small key. They arrived in a stairwell and found three portraits of the red Poe, where Link shot, and as the last arrow hit the last portrait, the mysterious red Poe appeared and was easily defeated by Skull Kid's axe, Sheik's kicks, and Link's blade, and to top it off, they found another small key. Continuing to the next room, they found two Stalfos, and with Sheik luring them and Link and Skull Kid attacking from behind, it was over in mere seconds. Standing over their shattered remains, Link was ready, as the bones started to reconstruct themselves, Link hammered away with the Master Sword until the bones vanished into thin air. In the next room, they found it to be exactly the same as the one with the red Poe but in this room, there was a blue Poe instead, and repeating the same procedure, the blue Poe vanished into blue flames. Heading back to the twisted corridor alone, Link entered the room where previously two Fire Bubbles were, and drew and arrow, he released the arrow at the symbol of an eye above the door to the twisted corridor. Entering the corridor, but this time the corridor was straighten out and so, Link proceeded to the next room, but now the room had also changed and Link could see a huge blue and golden chest waiting him, he popped open the chest to recover the Boss Key. Twisting the corridor again, Link sprinted back to his friends, and they continued on through another locked door to another strange room with pillars. Coming into the next room through another locked door, they found it to be another corridor but this one wasn't twisted like the last, and continuing to the next room, they once again found themselves in a strange room with rotating pillars and a flame in the centre. Leaping onto a pillar, Link aimed his arrow and timing it correctly, he released it through the flame at a frozen symbol of an eye. Turning back to the corridor, the friends found it twisted now, they continued to the room at the other end of the twisted corridor. The room was different from the last time with pillars on the sides but the main difference was the hole in the floor, in which the friends leaped into. Falling down, they land in a room with a checkered floor and ceiling which also rose and fell. Link led them to the holes in the ceiling to avoid harm and to a switch which open the exit. Reaching the next room through the exit, they found the portrait of the green Poe, and with that Link shot an arrow at the portrait which resulted in nine blocks dropping from the ceiling. Sheik instantly took over as she leaped on top one of the blocks, she shouted orders to Link and Skull Kid of where to move the blocks and in a short time, the blocks were moved together to form a picture of the green Poe. Revealing itself, the green Poe rushed Sheik but the Poe's speed was no match for Sheik's and in a matter of time, the green Poe vanished into green flames from the assaults of Link and Skull Kid. Leaving the room, they found themselves in the central chamber again but now in the centre was the purple Poe. It created three illusions of itself but that wasn't enough for Sheik with her great speed, easily vanquished all four Poes. As the purple Poe vanished, they notice that the torches in the centre received their flames back which activated the elevator in the centre of the chamber. The elevator brought them to the basement where they found blocks attached to the walls of the room. By pushing the blocks, they spun the walls to reveal two secret rooms with switches which opened the gateway to the boss's door. Open the boss's door with the Boss Key, they climbed a flight of red carpeted stairs to a round platform, surround by giant picture frames. Materializing through one of the picture frames was Phantom Ganon (a ghost version of Ganon and final boss in Forest Temple), but before the phantom had a chance to attack, Link launched an arrow engulfed in light at the mounted Phantom Ganon as his galloped out of a picture frame and leaped into the chamber, the shot destroyed the phantom horse but still left Phantom Ganon floating. Throwing an huge ball of energy at Link, Phantom Ganon was confident that it would finish Link off but to his surprise, Link reflected the energy right back at Phantom Ganon with a swing from his Master Sword, and he returned the favour by sending it back with his Trident (spear like weapon with three blades) and so continued the circle until Phantom Ganon caught Link off guard but this time Skull Kid intercepted the energy and caught Phantom Ganon off guard. Dropping to the floor like a stone from the stun that the energy ball gave him, giving the chance for Link and his friends to finish him off. Phantom Ganon could not withstand the continuous onslaught of Link's Master Sword slashes, Skull Kid's axe hammerings, and Sheik's ferocious kicks and so he vanished like the others. Shining from the floor was a blue light, signalling their victory, Link paced towards the light as Skull Kid follow but was held back by Sheik, "No... only the Hero Of Time deserves to enter the Chamber Of Sages, this is something he must do alone." As Link stepped into the light he felt something was wrong, he was pulled through the ground an into a place of complete darkness, the only thing he could see was himself and everything else was pitch black. "Welcome... BOY! Ahahahahahaha"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Well I finally finished this chapter, sorry I took so long just that I had a hard time figuring out what to write and I felt so lazy. Wow this is the most I ever wrote yet, I hope you leave reviews telling me if you liked the way I handle the temple or give suggestions. Now who do you suppose said "Welcome... BOY! Ahahahahahaha" well just keep checking to find out. Next time Chamber Of War. 


	7. Chapter 7: Chamber of War

Chapter 7: Chamber of War Shrieking about was a manacle laughter, the very same laugh that belonged to Ganondorf. Echoing on for what seemed like an eternity, it finally came to an end but when there's a end to something, there is a beginning to another. "How do you like it?" Link did not respond to the taunting, "You know I built this especially for you, o Hero Of Time, it was quite easy with all my power. I call it the Chamber Of War, you'll see why in a second but first lets talk." Still no response from Link, he hadn't moved a hair since he heard the sound of Ganondorf's voice. "Hmm, still the same as the last time we met I see, well you'll find that I've changed quite considerably, yes, indeed you will I'm betting. As you are quite aware, I'm sure, you already know of the incredible powers I possess with the Dark Triforce. Why fight me boy, don't waste my time, you know you can't win, so I purpose that you join me..."Like a statue, Link gave no reaction to anything Ganondorf said, "Well, I suppose it's for the best. I mean what's so great about having so much power if you can't even use its full potential, I hope you will at least give me that... Bold as ever Link, but before you face me, you must prove your worthy enough to even see me, that's where this Chamber Of War comes in. You see my minions guarding the sages were the exact same as last times, so I knew it wouldn't be of challenge to you, but in this very chamber, I shall use my magnificent powers to reborn them stronger then ever to test you." Phasing into existence right before Link was Phantom Ganon, Link just grinned thinking that he could easily defeat Phantom Ganon again, "Hmm seems like you don't remember what I said before. Well let me just remind you, "I shall use my magnificent powers to reborn them stronger then ever to test you." Now you shall meet the Berserktom Ganon." Nothing changed about Phantom Ganon, it seemed to Link that the only change in his advisory was the circular, yellow eyes behind the skull mask had seemed to have gained a sense of confidence, determination, a sense of knowing that victory was at hand. "He shall face you in a match of pure skill, no magic at all, so what do you say... Link." Answering back with the draw of his sword, Link shifted into a stance and threw away his Hylian Shield (very strong shield used by Hylians, mainly blue and consisted of a symbol of the Trifoce), seemingly sliding on air, the shield stopped twelve meters behind Link. In the chamber, only the two warriors Berserktom Ganon, Link and of coarse Navi could be seen everything else was pitch black, it would have seemed that they were standing on air, this was a strange place indeed. Staring into the eyes of Berserktom Ganon, as he twirled his Trident expertly, Link was first to make a move as he went for a stab but was quickly countered by his nemesis's Trident, knocking Link's blade away from his body. This started a chain of attacks and counters by both warriors, each narrowly dodging or striking the other. Clashing together, the two weapons seemed to have minds of their own, Trident, blocking vertical and horizontal slashes and giving back a few stabs of its own, Master Sword (a powerful legendary sword in which only the Hero Of Time is deemed worthy of wielding it, whipping away stabs and striking back with a few of its slashes and cuts. Both warriors were equally matched at the moment, nothing about their choice of weapon gave either a edge. Still the clashing of metal, and the battle drove on, each time seemed as if the repeat of the past, it seemed as if the two were stuck in a time loop, neither of them took any damage from the battle so far. Finally, after what seemed like a never ending battle, from the crushing swing of the opponents mighty weapon, the warrior was knocked off his feet, and as he slid backwards, "Ahahahaha, well I must admit that I'm impressed that you kept up this long against my phantom self, especially considering that you two had equal skills. It's too bad that unlike him, you get worn out. Have you heard the rumours about berserk warriors, they say that those warriors who go berserk in battle, do that out of desperation, heart, determination, and courage but of coarse a phantom could never have those feelings." Listening on to the senseless babble of Ganondorf, Link held a vice gripped his blade, awaiting the assault of Berserktom Ganon. "But with my powers, I easily simulated the power that comes from that. They also so that when a warrior goes berserk nothing can stop him from achieving his goal, yes, it could be almost called the strongest being to ever walk but of coarse, I with my powers could easily stop anyone. Try and stop Berserktom Ganon Link, it will be very interesting watching you struggle away from you certain death, ahahahhahaha." End of the laughter was like a trigger for the second round to commence, as Link got up, the two warriors started to rush each other. Like a replay of the last battle, the battle ended with the same results as Link was drove into the ground in the unknown darkness, except this time was a lot shorter and every shot of Berserktom Ganon's seemed to have gotten closer. After several other tries with devastating results, each try after the other lasting shorter than the last, and with each try the Trident seemed closer to impact, Link was being worn out... Once again, Link was brushed away but this time on his first assault, Link was so worn out as he tried to get back up, down on his hand and knees, a bright golden light gently touched Link's face, as he turn towards the shining hope, he notice on his hands, shone the symbol of the Triforce. Glowing brightly was the bottom right Triforce Of Courage, and suddenly the thought "SOMEONE MUST HAVE STOLEN A TRIFORCE AFTER I HAD OPEN THE DOOR FROM THE TEMPLE OF TIME!!!... I'VE BEEN TRICKED AGAIN!!!" ran through Link's mind, and there also ran the answer as to whom... GANONDORF! Instantly Link's mind blocked all that away, as something inside of Link snapped, slowly pulling himself up, Link's eyes seemed different, it seemed to be so focused on his foe, as if that was the only thing Link knew, to defeat Berserktom Ganon. It could have been said that Link's eyes were filled with confidence, determination, a sense of knowing that victory was at hand, that nothing was going to stop him from winning. Back into action, Link seemed to have moved perfectly with every step, to Link it was as if time had slowed down, he could clearly see the attacks from Berserktom Ganon's Trident once it began and easily dodged it. Link was all over Berserktom Ganon now and with a fatal mistake, Berserktom Ganon went from a stab, and left himself wide open to an assault, Link did not leave this mistake go unpunished, by driving his sword straight into the chest, he pierced Berserktom Ganon and watched as his foe faded into the darkness. "Ahahahahaha, well I knew you would win, but I must say I'm surprise by how you did it. Wow, it's going to be an interesting journey for you indeed, ahahahahhahahha. WELL DONE!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Hope you like it, it's probably going to be a while before I finish the next chapter, now No clue for the title of the next chapter just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8 GoodBye Friends

Chapter 1: A New Journey  
  
Kokiri Forest a while after the battle between Link and Ganondorf and just after the battle between Link and Majora. Link had found his beloved and invaluable friend whom part ways after their heroic victory over Ganondorf. This friend was his fairy partner Navi. They had returned to Hyrule a week after the defeat of Majora. Link resumed his normal life but a year after they got back Link started having nightmares, which was his first time after he defeated Ganondorf so he thought it was strange. The nightmares began with Link finding himself in a mist of a terrible storm. He would see Hyrule castle in front of him after that a flash of lighting and then a black hole opening bigger and bigger in the sky then a shadowy figured dropped from it and crashed to the ground. Link walked toward him only to find that it was his worse enemy Ganondorf back from the Sacred Realm. Link quickly grabbed his sword and started to slash Ganondorf but to his surprise nothing happened and Ganondorf transformed into Ganon and Link would awaken. Link usually played with his friends now that he had a fairy but when he was alone with Navi he would discuss his nightmare with Navi and think of reasons why he would get them.  
  
"Navi do you think my nightmares will come true and Ganondorf will come back I mean last time I had nightmares they came true?" Link asked as he was practicing with his Gilded Sword.  
  
"Remember Link, Ganondorf lost his Triforce after his defeat so how would he get back here or even transform into Ganon again. We beat him before and we'll do it again if he comes back now forget about it" Navi answered flying around Link.  
  
Now each night went by leaving Link frustrated and terrified from his nightmare and not once did he forget about Ganondorf. One day Link went to the sprout of the Great Deku Tree for advice.  
  
"Please speak Link something troubles you and is it some kind of nightmare?" questioned the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Well, um yes I've been having these nightmares of Ganondorf coming back from the Sacred Realm and being invincible, so what should I do about it?" asked Link as he sat down waiting for an answer.  
  
"I can't tell you what to do but my advice is to follow your heart just like you've always done." replied the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Link was still young so it didn't quite make sense to him but he didn't care because he knew he would figure it out in due time. Link went back to his tree house to think about it and the next morning he decided to leave on a journey to see his secret crush Zelda to tell her of his troubles and to see old friends. He was waiting a few minutes on the bridge for his lifelong friend Saria to say goodbye but she had been avoiding him ever since she heard his tales of his adventures and especially Zelda. In the corner of the log tunnel stood a short dark green haired Kokiri girl with a tear in her eyes whispering "good bye Link may good fortune be with you and come back to me soon...."  
  
Link had not forgot the monsters that filled this land so he brought his Gilded Sword and Deku Shield and other fighting supplies that he gathered from his last two adventures. A few minutes after leaving Kokiri Forest Link had already engage in a battle against a big Pea Hat (a big vegetable- like thing with spinning blades). Link quickly drew back his bow and arrows and fired three at a time all with a direct hit from all his arrows because of his past experience from his adventures. The battle was over before it had begun and Link walked onwards.  
  
"Where are you going Link didn't you wanted to see Princess Zelda?" Navi asked worriedly.  
  
"Just going to see old friends from our adventure." Link replied wishing that he had had said goodbye to Saria before he left.  
  
"Who?" Navi wondered keeping up with Link.  
  
"Malon (the ranch girl) and our helpful friend Epona (the horse). I think it'll be easier if we rode to the castle." Link answered resting his eyes.  
  
"Because you where riding Epona in your dreams?" Navi questioned waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, um yes it was in my dream but I also think that we would get there faster and I was going to see Malon anyways." Link replied dashing towards the ranch.  
  
Link walked in and was welcomed by Talon (Malon's dad and owner of the ranch). Even though at the end of the adventure with Ganondorf Link went back in time to when he first saw Princess Zelda and only him and Zelda and also Navi remembered what happened, Link and Navi decided to go around and help those in need before they parted away.  
  
"Link! Navi! Please come in we were just about to eat and have a lot of catching up to do," Talon spoke as he walked them to his new logged built house to the upper right of the houses on the right at the entrance to the ranch. "So I see you found your lost friend Navi, how are you doing Navi? Its good to see you again." They met up with Malon and talked around the dinner table about old times and stuff. "So what brings you two here?"  
  
"Oh it's um." Link answered afraid he might scare them off.  
  
"It's his dreams or nightmares I should say." so Navi told them the whole story. Everyone was stunned except Malon who spoke up.  
  
"Don't worry everyone, Link will find a way, just like he did before."  
  
"Thanks Malon." Everyone went off to bed and slept with a cold feeling. All even Link but one person went to sleep with a warm feeling and that person was Malon.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
So I know my first chapter sucks but it's my first fan fic so give me a chance and review mine pleasssssssse. I just want one review to continue. The next chapter Dreams and Reality. 


End file.
